What should i do now?
by crystal3604
Summary: Rin Kagamine started her life out just fine but after going through some obstacles she makes a horrible mistake! Whats going to happen? Is it going to be a scar for the rest of her life or is it going to heal? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chaptr !: New student.

"Hi."Rin shyly stared at the class. Even with the huge mass of elementary students she noticed one particular teal hair. The teal haired girl stood up and started bouncing up and down making Rins stiffness go away. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Miku shouted in a semi loud voice.

Rin giggled. Miku Kumoi was there whenever she felt down. With the bright smile and bubbly personality she made anyone laugh or in the least smile. "My names Rin Mengurine. Nice to meet you all" Rin smiled the best she can showing that Miku's charm works.

"Ah Rin, What a nice name. Please sit next to Kagamine. Kagamine raise you hand please" A nice lady in her 30's smiled at Rins blue eyes. Rin started to like her teacher from the smile she gave. Rin looked around to see who is the kid named Kagamine.

Rin gave a fake smile at her neighbor, Len Kagamine. Who is the dull bookworm living in her neighbourhood. RIGHT next to her home. "Hello Len." Rin said stiffened with the smile, hoping for a reply from the brat who wear glasses and thinks he is so smart!

No reply came out of his damn mouth….

Rin wanted to flip the desk over. How dare he not reply the smartest girl from the last school dominating all monkeys( boys) and almost trying to get rid of there existence.

Well that was pretty much the reason that Rin had to transfer and plus there is another one..

Rin didn't let go of the fake smile and sat next to the monkey (Len.)."Nice weather right?" Rin asked.

"Right?" Rin repeated. No reply. He didn't even avert his eyes from that stupid grown up book he was reading about finance. What freaking 6 year old almost 7 reads about finance? WHAT IS THAT SUBJECT ABOUT?

Rins thought wandered from the monkey to the teachers explanation about 1234…..

"RIN!" Rin heard a loud cheerful but annoying voice acting like an alarm clock. "Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-" Rin hit Miku's head making her almost fall down. "What time is it?" Rin stretched her arms. Yawning she looked at a white room.

So white Rin though she was in heaven. White curtain draped on the walls. White tiles , beds, cupboards. But she knew it was too good to be true." Rin are you okay? You fainted you know? I was really worried! So was that Len guy. He called out your name, with such a cute worried look you know? I think im in love with LEN!" Miku squealed.

"Miku if you fall with him this is how it will turn out. First you are madly in love with him and confess to him, and when you do you'll get rejected. After that you'll cry hours till the end. Finally you get mad and almost kill the guy you fell in love with" Rin said explaining.

"That'll never happen to Lenny!" Miku said scoffing.

"Well what about Gumiya? Akaito? Teto's brother who is SEVENTEEN?"

"Well I learned that if you marry your friends brother you become sister-in-law. So I wanted to become Teto's big sister kay?" Miku said twirl her hair into a swirl. " Anyways if you hate me falling with every boy I see then stop being friends with me! This is how I am okay? Happy?"

"No I'm not. I somewhat understand this problem of yours but we can stop it." Rin tried to act like a grown up would in a almost scary situation like this. If Rin makes the wrong move its bye bye to Miku. As in she'll snap and hate Rin forever. Practically forever.

"You don't understand! Rin, You'll never will. I'm cursed, we are cursed!" Miku started to laugh like a lunatic.

Rin took a frozen emergency tuna and banged it on Miku's head. "As crazy as you are you are don't really have to laugh Miku. Sweet dreams" Rin left Miku unconscious on the school nurses office.

The last school bell rang. Everyone ran from there class rooms screaming with joyful sounds eager to go home or the park to play. Except a certain kid who tends to miss out the fun. Rin walked into her new classroom.

"Len. I heard you were worried about me. Is that true?" Rin walked towards Len with her hand hidden behind her back.

Len gave a fake cough and answered. "Of course I will be. Your my neighbor right?"Len finally connected to Rins eyes for the first time. "We aren't friends?" Rin looked sadly into Lens eyes.

"Well I never had a friend so I don't know."

"Can we be friends?" Rin handed out a weird banana shaped pin.

"ok." Lens eyes widened. He never had a friend and never even tried but someone wants to be his friend. He accepted the pin and put it on his bag.

"Hey your blushing" Rin said giggling.

"No. I'm not Rin"

"Yes you are!"

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR MOTHERS EMERGENCY TUNA!" Miku came into the classroom with a red circle on her cheek, due to the tuna.

"You got crazy again" Rin sat on her chair.

"Yeah I did. Want to go home with us Len?" Miku's eyes for locked on Len.

"Typical Miku" Rin mumbled while getting up from her chair

"What did you say?" Miku asked as they left the school grounds.

"Nothing. Just thinking"

After reaching home Miku had to part from her love. Rin entered the house ignoring the howls from her cousin. "You think your better than me?" Rin heard Kaito shout at her sister in the kitchen.

"Ofcourse I do!" Lily shouted back. Both of them are 14. Top of there grade. Totally in sync most of the time with each other. Also hate each other to death.

"Rin welcome home!" Her mother was making fish for dinner (as usual). "Where's Miku?" She asked as Rin walked towards her mother to the noisiest kitchen in the neighborhood.

"She's having love problems again"

"Again? Hasn't it been a week since she gave up on Akaito?"

Mengurine and the Kumoi family started living together since yesterday. For now Kaito and Lily living together is not the best option as they curse each other with voodoo dolls."WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM MOTHER?" Lily stomped her foot like a kid.

"You damn brats keep quiet while I cook got it?" Luka eyed at both of them making them flinch. "Yes MA'AM" They said in unision. Both of them ran upstairs as they yelled at each other.

"Your short!" Lily yelled at Kaito. "Arent you suppose to taller ice-cream maniac?"

"What did you say idiot?" Kaito yelled back offended very much for the fifth time.

Their yells disappeared as both of them ran into their rooms and Rin continued her conversation with her mother."Yes it has been a week since Akaito. But I have this bad feeling in my stomach. Like something bad is going to happen mummy… what do I do?"

Luka dropped the knife. It fell to the ground almost avoiding her feet. "Mother?" Rin shouted. "Hi Rin… LUKA! What … Rin?" Miku entered the kitchen in shock to see Luka emotionless on the floor.

"Miku don't scream." Rin ordered. She knew she has to call an ambulance or something but whats worse is your ears being torn by Miku's scream."Wah-" Miku's eyes filled with tears.

"Miku… Please we can call your father but please calm down first." Rin slowly took cotton buds from her pockets and slowly plugged it in her ear. At the same time Miku started screaming.

"Miku!" Kaito and Lily entered the scene just 30 seconds later. Kaito held out a leek at Miku and she immediately stopped crying. Rin stood there crying herself. "Rin what happened?" Lily asked as Kaito called Gakupo.

"I asked mom a question. She fell… fell… WAAAH!" Rin cried her heart out while her mother was hospitalized. For a few days Rin stayed at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

"Rin." Rin looked at the door. Lily stood there giving out a weak smile. She was wearing a funeral dress all black with a tuna pin on her watch. "Don't you think it would be for the best if you go and meet mommy with me? Last time before she is buried?"

Rin shook her head as she stared at the dark grey sky. Rin believed that her mother was still alive. "Lily" Rin started to talk. Her voice was faint and shaky. "Is mommy dead?" Rin couldn't act all smart like she used to. Her life is going to end if her role model isn't there.

"Yes." Lily replied with a sad expression."After the funeral shall we go and drink hot chocolate near the fireplace? Mom left a letter for us you know"

"yeah. Can you leave me alone for now?"Rin held a pink bear in between her hands."Fine. but you are going to school tomorrow!" Lily said and left for the funeral.

Rin was left in the room. Rin felt like the shadows were crawling up to her. Like she cant be mothers sunshine girl."'Hic' Mommy" Rin collapsed to the ground. Her breathing started to get heavy. The world started to spin. She turned around when she heard a click from the door.

Len was standing there. Crying himself he ran up to Rin. Rin just sat there looking at Len in a daze. He took two hair clips and sided Rins bangs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He kept murmuring. Len hugged Rin and whispered something. Rin didn't understand because of the high fever at that time.

"I'm moving. I'm sorry. I wish we can still meet in the future!" He gave a genuine smile. Len turned around to leave but Rin pulled his sleeve. "Don't leave. Mommy died and now you leave? Don't go! PLEASE LEN!" Rin was hit with a frozen tuna and left on her bed by her Len.

Leaving his goodbyes, Len left a certain letter to Miku on his way before he disappeared.

"Oh my Rin. Why wear such silly hair clips at this age? Your such a disgrace to the family. You really should take them off!"Miku said on the way they went to school. It has been 7 years since Len disappeared from them."Also add that huge bow to your list"

"Miku, you should know these hair clips are very useful! So we can we stop this conversation now?"Rin said annoyed."Like as if I would let go! Until I find that mysterious person who gave me this to cheer me up I will never let it go!"

Miku snapped at this point.

_Rin likes that jerk! _ _He is so self-centered that he left me to fulfill his dream_.

"whoever it is that person is, he is not worth it"Mikuo came to school surrounded by girls as usual. Miku blushed at this point. Her popularity standards lowered and she didn't care much anymore after being dumped by Mikuo.

"Why don't you go out with me Rin. I'm better than any guy in the world" He gently kissed Rin on the cheek.

"Haha.. As if I would date a guy like you. Have you ever heard of the word sincerity?" Rin punched Mikuo on the nose and left him on the corridor as girls started to swarm around him, asking if he's okay.

_I've got to have her._ Mikuo thought. _She hasn't fell for me once but she will_…. _Soon._

Miku glared at Mikuo as she went to catch up with her blonde sister. "Who does he think he is? Kissing girls randomly.."Miku starts talking in an annoyed tone."Looks who's talking. Werent you the one to fall for him when he was nerdy?" Rin pointed out.

"Oh shut up. You haven't let go off your love interest either!"

"Not love interest. A person who saved my life. How do you know its a guy? My memory was hazy that day" Rin asked looking up at Miku's sudden worried expression.

"Uh… It's just a guess. Oh look classes gonna start! Come on first class is Math, you know how Math sir is gonna blow up" Miku started pulling Rin towards class.

_Dear Miku,_

_I hit Rin with a tuna and I think she might lose some memory… if she forgets that's great! I'm going to leave this country for seven years and go to America to visit my Grandma who seemed to have cancer.. I know I should stay beside Rin during her hardest times but the hairclips I gave her will do that job. Don't tell her who gave her the clips.._

_Miku, I'm personally sorry but I cant be with you… I have another girl in my eyes.._

_Your friend_

_Len Kagamine_

"Damn that idiot… Wanted to play prince… But the princess has no memory GOSH you are so annoying!"Miku suddenly shouted in the class room.

"How am I annoying ?" The teacher asked.

Rin quietly peered from the history text book she was reading and looked at Miku and the teacher having their usual quarrel. Now a days Miku seemed off. She suddenly blabs something that doesn't make sense and quickly covers it with her usual smile. _Like she knows something… Which I'm not supposed to know._

"I'm sorry sir. You are not annoying you are terrifying… I mean.. I mean terrifyingly amazing that you know a lot about uh.. math" Miku twirled her twin tailed hair around nervously.

"Oh… I'm terrifyingly amazed that you didn't know for a really long time I teach history, . Mind I speak to you after class about the subjects?" The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"I-I think I have a doctors appointment.. I mean I think I need to go to the infirmary I might be running down with something" Miku started acting all sick.

"Very well. Study World War one when you get better"

Miku quickly ran out of class. It was her last class of the day so she avoided the infirmary. She knew she cant hide from Rin when the idiot arrives from America. Miku quickly jumped over the school wall with the help of an old chair.

_I hate keeping secrets… I feel Rin is kind of distant know… What should I do?_ Miku ran to the sea side. She hated going there as a kid because of the scary stories about it. But now it doesn't matter. She wanted to let her frustrations out…

Miku started to sing. It was always a beautiful melody by her mother. But before she realized her singing turned into a scream. _I just want to let it out!_

"HEY! TEAL HAIR! Whats wrong?" Miku went face to face with a blonde boy. _He's kind of short…_


	3. Chapter 3

Blonde hair, blue eyes…

"Len what are you doing here?" Miku exclaimed. He looked much cuter now. Too bad he likes someone else.

"Miku? Your hair is so long… Isn't it annoying?" Len laughed.

"You are so different. More out going type now." Miku noticed Lens clothes. "Your clothes.. Where did you get them?"

"From where I have been for the past 7 years." Len stared at the sky smiling.

"America… But get some sense of fashion please. That's a ladies sweater. Len you don't have man boobs. Not yet anyways. " Miku smirked.

"Miku! Mama said that its cold near the sea and I might catch a cold." Len blushed."She gave it to me.."

"You are so cute when you blush. You want to see Rin?" Miku asked. The sky started to cloud up. "Its going to rain and my house is pretty close"

"Yeah. Does she remember me?" Len asked as they were walking toward the roads. Little do they know Rin was watching them from a distance.

Rins eyes widened. She was going to go collect some sea shells so to make a really nice card but her eyes caught something. "Miku…" She semi shouted. Miku didn't hear her. Miku continued screaming. "Why does she block her feelings… screaming is not going to help ya know" Rin was slowly walking towards Miku.

Suddenly I guy pulled Miku. _More like a shota_… Rin smirked. Miku's eyes turned all happy when she saw him. They talked for a while and then he blushed. _But he's a cute shota…_ Rin was hidden behind a huge rock. "Why he is wearing a ladies sweater?" Rin wondered.

She saw the sky turning dark grey. She had to go home but she cant leave the couple either. Rin was going to go home and saw both of them moving towards her house as well.

Rin ran home taking the long root. Rain started to patter. "Its like 7 years ago" Rin whispered. Her bow started to get wet. She tried adjusting it and noticed the clips weren't there.

"Oh no! This cant be happening…" Rin ran towards the sea side. "Don't be washed away.."

Luckily the clips were there. Safe and sound. She put them on and found the rain getting heavier. She ran as fast as her legs could carry. But to her disbelief thunder strikes. Her body collapsed on the road. Her vision blurred and her breath became short. She fainted murmuring. "Mom…"

Len entered Miku's house noticing the absence of the smell of fish. "Where's Kaito and Lily?"

"They went to study abroad. Something Luka always wanted to do.." Miku gave a smile. Behind them a person with long purple hair appeared. Miku's biological father Gakupo .

"Miku you are too young to date anyone! Why are you a replica of your mother? She always cheated on me" Gakupo started crying out anime tears.

"Dad. Stop that. You are so embarrassing! This guy is Len our neighbor years ago… Remember?" Miku knocked on Gakupo's head.

"Oh the kid who had less social life than normal? Hi Len. We haven't met because of your personality!" After the words came out of Gakupo's mouth he was immediately hit by Miku. "Have some manners! He is a guest dad"

"Sorry, sorry" Gakupo revived from the hit and looked around." Wheres Rin?"

"Isnt she home?" Miku asked.

"No she isn't. I was looking for you guys just now because its going to rain. I was relieved to find you in the living room but sadly Rin is not here" Gakupo scratched his head.

"We have to find her. Don't we?" Len bursted outside. Before he can take another step he was pushed behind by Miku. "Here take an umbrella. Please find Rin" She gave a slight kiss on Lens cheek. He immediately blushed.

Without a word they began the search.

Rin opened her eyes. She remembered she was on a cold hard road but its so soft right now. "Oh my.. She's waking up! Mikuo get the soup. DO WHAT I SAY!" A lady hissed.

"Where am I ?" Rin was blinded by the light. "Hi! I'm Mikuo's mother. Nice to meet you sweetie. We are getting the soup ready for you. Or would you like porridge?" A sweet lady in her mid 30's smiled.

"Uh... Soups fine." Rin murmured. _I am at Mikuo's house?_ The walls wear painted white and covered with old family photo's. Modern T.V couch and an old rocking chair.

"Mikuo saw you laying unconsciously on the middle of the road and brought you here. We were so worried. Thank goodness you are alright deary" Mikuo's mother started talking."MIKUO WHERE'S THE SOUP!" His mom shouted. _They have a very good relation ship that's for sure._

"Here it is Suzie."Mikuo came back with a delicious smell surrounding him.

"Ok. Do you want to eat here or in the dinner table?" Suzie asked. She didn't look like Mikuo at all.

"The dinner tables fine. Can we call my family? They must be worried" Rin asked as got up.

"Here's the phone. Come outside when you are done" Mikuo said. Unlike school he's more obedient right now.

Gakupo was walking back and forth thinking about Rin. "If Luka was here I'm sure she'll smack me! With one of biggest frozen tuna's" He started biting his nails. But then a phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He heard the sweet girly voice he wanted.

"Rin! What happened? Are you hurt? Where are you? I'm going to get you right now!" Gakupo said frantically.

"Its a storm Gakupo. No need. I'm at a classmates house. Sorry did I make you worry?"

"Yes you did young lady. But Len went to look for you! What am I gonna do? He's out in the storm!"

Rin smiled. The boy Miku met was Len. His family moved out of now where after the incident. "He went to look for me? Just call his phone!"

"No time! Im going out with proper rain resistant equipment. See you" And the phone clicked from the other side.

"What did your dad say?" Suzie asked as I went outside the room.

"Its not my dad. Its my guardian. He said someone I know went to look for me so he is going to look for him in proper rain resistant equipment" Rin said scratching her head.

"What is he from another universe?" Mikuo asked sourly. He was smacked on the face by his mother seconds later.

"Learn some respect young man!" While they were arguing Rin received another phone call.

"Hello? Rin?"

"Miku!"

"Its about Len. He sent me a message saying that he was caught under a falling tree…"

"Did you tell the police?"

"Yes I contacted them they are already on the case"


End file.
